False detections are the consequence of unwanted signals in the radar return. These unwanted signals can be the result of external interference or radar generated clutter. External interference is independent of radar operation and includes noises with different origins and characteristics such as co-channel interference, man-made noises, and impulsive noises, for example. In one phased array radar example, a High Frequency Surface Wave Radar (HFSWR), the radar operates in a frequency band that is shared with many other users so that the phased array radar receives co-channel interference from nearby and far ranges. The external interference has directionality since it originates from spatially correlated sources. However, due to multiple reflections in the non-uniform layers of the Ionosphere, the direction of arrival of the interference can appear to be coming from distributed sources. Radar operation at times of high levels of interference can result in an excessive number of detections that can lead to the generation of false tracks, missed tracks and track seduction.